Diem Felicem Genetricem Scriptor
by Apocalypse1718
Summary: A Malfoy family Mother's Day! Draco and Scorpius both love and appreciate Hermione to the ends of this Earth, and now that Mother's Day is approaching they want to make it special for her. FInd out how they make Mothers Day amazing! (I wrote this on Mother's Day but haven't had the chance to upload until now.) Filled with family fluff and of course a sprinkle of Dramione. Oneshot.


**Hello to all my lovely readers! I really missed you all! I got off school a while ago and I'm really hoping to write more fanfics from now on. I want to thank everyone who favorited and/or reviewed A Reunion to Remember and Isn't She Lovely. I also want to thank THE FLAMING-GECKO for always supporting me and listening to me! I also want to thank jzhang (lessthanthreez) for editing for me! This story was written Hello to all my lovely readers! I really missed you all! I got off school a while ago and I'm really hoping to write more fanfics from now on. I want to thank everyone who favorited and/or reviewed A Reunion to Remember and Isn't She Lovely. I also want to thank THE FLAMING-GECKO for always supporting me and listening to me! This story was written for Mother's Day but I never got around to uploading until now. So, here it is and I hope you all enjoy! (I apologize in advance for my grammar mistakes -_- I know there are going to be a lot of them)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own it. If I did, Hermione would not be married to Ron.**

* * *

"Scorp! Get up! It's time to go and buy your mum her present!" Draco whispered.

The sleepy four year old only yawned and rolled over, ignoring his father. Draco sighed. How hard could it be to get a four year old to wake up? Hermione managed every morning, so why couldn't he? He wouldn't even be doing this is if the company that made Hermione's favorite chocolates shut down.

"Come on Scorp, don't you want to get your Mummy something nice for Mother's Day?" Draco questioned, gently shaking his son. No reaction. At all. Draco stood up. Time to use the secret weapon.

"Well, if you aren't going to get up then I suppose that I will have to eat all your pancakes..." Upon hearing this Scorpius shot like a rocket out of bed racing to block the doorway with his small body.

"No daddy! You can't eat my pancakes! I wuv my pancakes! Gimme them!" the tot wailed. Draco let out a laugh, scooped his son up, and proceeded down the stairs. In the kitchen, they found Hermione humming and making breakfast.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Scorpius cried, trying to squirm out of his father's arms.

"There's my sweet little boy," Hermione gushed, taking him in her arms and kissing his cheek.

"Am I invisible in this family or something?" Draco said jokingly.

Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek, assuring him that she still loved him more than anything. Draco smiled. He sure was lucky to have such a beautiful family.

"Now, would my two favorite boys like some pancakes?" Hermione asked.

"Yay pancakes! Mummy make pancakes!"

While Scorpius chattered away about how he was going to eat all the pancakes in the world, Draco mock glared at his wife and said, "Excuse me? BOYS? I think I'm a bit more than a boy, honey."

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically and replied, "Would my favorite MAN and my favorite boy like some breakfast?"

After breakfast, Hermione kissed Draco and Scorpius goodbye and apparated work. Once they (or more like Draco) had made sure that she was gone, the pair apparated away to Diagon Alley.

"Daddy! We should get this for Mummy!" Scorpius cried, pointing to box of fancy chocolates through the window of the first shop they saw.

"I think that you want that more than she does,Scorp," Draco responded, smiling down on his son.

The four year old pouted and continued on his way, looking into every single sweet shop that he could find. Even at four years old he understood how much his mother loved gourmet chocolates and flowers. He was determined to find the perfect gift, no matter what his father said.

After they had wandered around for what seemed like forever, Scorpius noticed a little shop in the less explored part of the Alley. The shop had been there for some time according to the sign on the front door. Despite it's lack of a presentable exterior look, Scorpius knew in his little heart that it was the shop that was going to hold the perfect present for his mother. Before Draco could get a word in, Scorpius was running as fast as he could to the shop, jumping to open the doors. The store smelled of a mixture of rich chocolate and fragrant flowers.

"Hello there."As Draco looked around, a kind looking woman asked, "What can I do for you?"

Draco snapped himself out of his daze long enough to reply, "Um... We were just looking for a mother's day present, would you happen to have any suggestions?"

The old woman smiled and beckoned them towards the back of the shop. Both Scorpius and Draco followed, enticed by the scent of the flowers and chocolate.

The area of the store that she beckoned to was filled with an array of flowers and chocolates. Scorpius looked around excitedly and said, "Daddy! I know that Mummy's favorite chocolates are here!" Not even bothering to wait for Draco, Scorpius scampered to the back of the shop. Searching for the distinctive smell of Hermione's favorite chocolates. Smelling a heavenly mixture of chocolate and vanilla, he ran towards the smell. His eyes lit up when he saw the beautiful chocolates, sitting in a crystal box, neatly arranged in rows. The chocolates were shaped like books, with chocolate covers and vanilla pages. They were Hermione's favorites.

"Scorpius! Don't run from daddy like that." Draco scolded. When Scorpius didn't reply to his admonishing, he looked up. Draco's eyes instantly widened. How could Hermione's favorite chocolates show up here? He had spent weeks before Mother's Day and her birthday trying to find them every year. With close to no success each year. Yet here he was, standing right in front of one of the world's rarest chocolates.

Scorpius turned towards him and gave him a cheeky grin, "Told you I knew where they were daddy."

"You sure did son, you sure did." Draco replied smiling at his son.

"You are very lucky young man, I was just about to stop selling those chocolates. Did you know? The company shut down, this here is the very last box that I've got." the old woman said, smiling.

Once they had paid for the chocolates and thanked the old lady. Father and son happily walked out of the little went to a flower shop next, after about ten minutes of arguing, they finally decided on roses and carnations. Now all they had to do was wrap the present, write the card, and keep it a secret from Hermione. Which was going to be hard. Nothing ever went past Hermione, which is why Draco stopped trying to plan surprise birthday parties for her.

After they had found their perfect card, the two apparated home. Praying that Hermione was still at work. They cautiously crept around the house listening for any indications that she had arrived home early. When they were sure that she wasn't home the two ran into the nearest spare bedroom (there were a lot of them) and immediately began to wrap the present.

"What color wrapping paper should we use Scorp?" Draco asked. The four year old made what he called the thinking face. Which was basically just him scrunching up his face and staring at an object. Draco had to turn away so he wouldn't laugh at his son. After about five minutes or so Scorpius finally decided on a wrapping paper. It was a custom one, on it were a bunch of moving pictures of their family. It was perfect.

"Wonderful decision you made, I couldn't agree any more with you that this is the perfect wrapping paper." Draco smiled at his son. Scorpius grinned back. The two then carefully wrapped her present and tucked it safely under Scorpius's bed.

"What do you want to do now squirt?" Draco asked his son. Earning him a glare from his son.

"I want to play with my broom." He announced. Without even bothering to see if his father was following. Draco grinned and followed his son out into their garden. After retrieving their brooms from the storage father and son proceeded to fly around the garden, taking care not to damage any of Hermione's plants. It was a bit harder for little Scorpius since his broom only went three feet high. Draco on the other hand delighted in his advantage. They became so absorbed in their games that they didn't even notice Hermione enter the garden. She gasped when she saw her son on the broom.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING ON THAT BROOM?!" she cried. Scorpius and Draco looked down in shock. Draco had completely forgotten that he never told Hermione about his buying a broom for Scorpius. They immediately flew down.

"Hermione...um, hi." Draco said feebly. Hermione glared at him and just as she was about to yell at him, an angel saved him. Scorpius.

"Mummy! You're home early! I missed you so much!" the tot cried as he latched onto her leg, giving Hermione a hug. She immediately melted.

"There's my little boy. Mummy missed you too." she said as she picked him up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"What about me? I missed you too. Don't I get a kiss?" Draco pleaded. Hermione turned to him and leaned in and gave him the lightest peck on the cheek.

"You are not off the hook from earlier." she warned. Then turned back to Scorpius, "Now, what would you two like for dinner?" The rest of the night was peaceful and full of games and books. The whole family fell asleep in the library, surrounded by books.

Before Hermione could wake up the next morning, father and son crept to Scorpius's room and then down to the kitchen to prepare the Mother's Day surprise. It took a lot of effort to keep silent while cooking breakfast. Somehow,despite numerous pot droppings, spills, and a bit of screaming from Scorpius, they managed and Hermione didn't wake up. Somehow.

Carefully carrying the tray and present, the two crept upstairs and into the library. They slowly made their way over to Hermione and gently placed the tray and present by her side and then together softly whispered, "Happy Mother's Day, We love you." Hermione's eyes slowly opened and she gasped at what she saw, a beautiful bouquet of carnations and roses, followed by a beautifully wrapped present and a breakfast of eggs, toast and bacon. Hermione's eyes started to cloud with tears of joy.

"This is amazing," she sobbed, as she hugged both Draco and Scorpius, "thank you both so much for this wonderful surprise. I love you both very much as well."

"Mummy? Will you open your present now? Daddy and I found it especially for you." Scorpius asked.

Hermione dabbed her eyes dry and reached for the present, before she opened it, she read the card on top. The waterworks started up again after that, and about 20 tissues later she was ready to open the present. She carefully tore back the wrapping paper and gasped at what she saw. She turned to Draco, amazed. He just grinned back at her.

"Do you like your gift Mione?" Draco asked, "It took a lot of luck to find these chocolates, good thing our boy has a good nose." Hermione laughed lightly at that last bit while Scorpius huffed with annoyance.

"I love it, I'm almost too scared to eat these chocolates, how in the world did you...nevermind." Hermione trailed off, smiling. "This has truly been the best morning ever, now, lets go downstairs and eat breakfast as a family ok?"

And so, the Malfoys walked to the kitchen, hand in hand, a happy family.

THE END

* * *

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story! Please review if you have the time, constructive criticism is appreciated! I love you all! Be back soon with a new story for everyone! (It's going to be a Drabble Collection) The title means Happy Mother's Day in Latin if anyone wanted to know.**

**~Apocalypse**


End file.
